The Song Book
by cyclonegal12
Summary: ON HIATUS PG for Inuyasha's language. Kagome brings her choral book through the well. Inuyasha gets a hold of it. What will he do to the innocent Disney songs?
1. Default Chapter

The Song Book

* * *

I've had this idea for a long time now. It's just the first time I've been able to do something about it. I hope you like the story! 

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, would you help me with my bag?" Kagome asked from the well. "Feh, sure." he replied, taking the big yellow bag. "Thanks." she said pulling herself out of the well, "I have to tell Kaede something important, so could you take my bag to the village? It weighs me down so I can't run as fast."  
Without waiting for an answer Kagome took off towards the village. "Damn wench." Inuyasha mumbled, "I should get something for this. I'm not a delivery boy." He started towards the village.  
"Wait..." Inuyasha said aloud. He stopped and put the bag on the ground. Then he opened it and began to rummage around. Inuyasha pulled out a slim spiral bound book and read the front. "Choral Concert." It read, "Disney Theme" At the bottom was Kagome's name. Inside the spiral was a pencil.  
He grinned and pulled it out. Inuyasha opened the book to the first song. Could he change the lyrics? It was worth a try.  
The first song was one called Part of this World. "This will be fun." Inuyasha said, putting the pencil the the page. 

**Part of This World   
_On This Side of the Well_** He wrote. The title was easy enough to change.  
  
Look at this stuff   
_Look at these ears._ This would be all about him, Inuyasha. The best hanyou to grace the planet. Isn't it neat?   
_Aren't they neat?_ Inuyasha didn't think so, but everyone else did, so he wrote it down.  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?   
_Wouldn't you think I'd keep em' nice and clean?_ It wasn't the best, but he couldn't think of anything else.  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl   
_Wouldn't you think I'm the hanyou?_ Logical change.  
The girl who has ev'rything?   
_The hanyou who wins every battle?_ Inuyasha, being as vain as he was, couldn't resist putting it down.  
Look at this trove   
_Look at these toes_ He had no clue what a trove was, but it sort of sounded like toes. Inuyasha's toes weren't normal so he guessed it was okay.  
Treasures untold   
_Sharper than my nose_ In a way they were.  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?   
_How many wonders can one hanyou hold?_ Once again, it was the logical choice.  
Lookin' around here you'd think   
_Lookin' over me you'd think_ It didn't really work well, but it sort of worked at the same time. Inuyasha would have to change the point of the song, but just a little bit.  
Sure, she's got everything   
_Sure, he's got everything _Logical choices again.  
  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty   
_I've got strength and temper aplenty_   
I've got whozits and whatzits galore   
_I've got allies and enemies galore_   
You want thingamabob?   
_You want to stay alive?_   
I got twenty   
_Better run fast_   
But who cares?   
_But who cares?_ That could stay. It wasn't true. Plenty of people would care if their life was in danger. But it worked.   
No big deal   
_No big deal_ Once again. It was a big deal.  
I want more   
_I want more_  
  
I wanna be where the people are   
_I wanna be where Kagome is_ Inuyasha put this down without thinking. It was truer than true.  
I wanna see   
_I wanna see_   
Wanna see 'em dancin'   
_Wanna see 'er shopping_ It seemed like in Kagome's time, she did a lot of this. Inuyasha really didn't care if she was shopping. Just if he could see her.  
Walkin' around on those  
_ Ridin' around in those_   
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh – feet   
_Whad'ya call 'em? Oh - cars_ Kagome had told him about them once. They sounded amazing. And would come in handy for searching for the jewel shards.  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far   
_Runn'in around you don't get too far_ Inuyasha could go a lot faster than most people on his feet, but he always wished he was faster  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'   
_Trains are required for travl'in, search'in_ Another modern marvel Kagome had told him about. Inuyasha had promised himself that one day he would try out all these inventions.  
Strollin' along down a   
_Look'in around for that   
_What's that word again? street   
_What's that damn jewel's name again? The Shikon no Tama _It was a little longer than the original words, but it worked... sort of.  
  
Up where they walk  
_Up where she lives  
_Up where they talk  
_Up where she had weird friends. _Inuyasha had seen Kagome's friends once. They were strange. Very strange.  
Up where they stay all day in the sun   
_Up where she stays all day in that school_ He still didn't understand why Kagome would want to go to school.   
Wanderin' free   
_Wast'in jewel searching time_   
Wish I could be   
_Wish she was here_   
Part of that world   
_On this side of the well_  
  
What would I give   
_What would I give_ He kept it.  
If I could live   
_If she could live_ Just a little change there.  
Outta these waters?   
_On this side?_   
What would I pay   
_What would I pay_ Inuyasha kept this one too.  
To spend a day   
_To have her spend a day_   
Warm on the sand?   
_Here next to me?_   
Betcha on land   
_Betcha right here_   
They understand   
_She'd have more fun_   
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters   
_Where she doesn't have to take lotsa tests_   
Bright young women  
_Bright young woman_ That pretty much stayed. Inuyasha did think Kagome was smart, at times.  
Sick o' swimmin'   
_Gotta start look'in_   
Ready to stand   
_For the damn jewel_  
  
And ready to know what the people know   
_And ready to spend lot'sa time with me_   
Ask 'em my questions   
_Look'in and searching_   
And get some answers   
_For all those damn shards_   
What's a fire and why does it   
_What's a tv and why does it?_ Kagome had told him about an invention called the TV once. Inuyasha still didn't get how a million little people could fit in one small box.  
What's the word? burn?   
_Kagome could tell me! _And she could.  
  
When's it my turn?   
_When's it my turn?_ That stayed  
Wouldn't I love   
_Wouldn't I love_ So did that.  
Love to explore that shore above?   
_Love to have her spend time with me!_   
Out of the sea   
_Out of the well_   
Wish I could be   
_Wish she could be_   
Part of that world   
_On this side of the well_  
  
Inuyasha read over his new and improved song. He liked it. "Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell. Quickly he slipped the song book into his over shirt and continued to the village. Inuyasha would play with more of the songs later.

* * *

Clear Waters: There. A new story! How did you like it?

Inuyasha: Not bad... I could be a song writer when I grow up!

Kagome: Inuyasha. You're like 75 years old. You are grown up.

Inuyasha: You're ruining my fun.

Kagome: Whatever.

Clear Waters: More of Inuyasha's songs in the next chapter. R&R everyone!


	2. Hakuna Mattata

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked finally reaching the village. "I need my- Where's my bag?" He cursed. "I forgot it." he replied. "How'd you manage that?" Shippo asked, "You were supposed to bring it here. What did you do?" "Hold on." Inuyasha said turning, "I'll go get it." He ran back off.  
"Do you have a feeling that Inuyasha didn't even bring your bag anywhere?" Shippo asked Kagome. She nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag. He stopped. And sat down. Then he took out the choral book and the pencil and decided to play with another song.  
  
**Hakuna Matata   
_Shikon no Tama_**  
  
Hakuna Matata!   
_Shikon no Tama_ What else would Inuyasha put there?  
What a wonderful phrase   
_What a wonderful jewel_ And it was... At times.  
Hakuna Matata!   
_Shikon no Tama_   
Ain't no passing craze   
_Ain't for fools like Naraku _He growled at the thought. Naraku did have most of the jewel.  
  
It means no worries   
_It grants just one wish_   
For the rest of your days   
_And it's just for me_ Atleast that's what Inuyasha was planning. In the end he had no clue whether Kagome would let him use it to turn into a full demon.  
It's our problem-free philosophy   
_It's my ticket to full youkai blood_ Unless Kagome said no.  
Hakuna Matata!   
_Shikon no Tama_  
  
Hakuna Matata   
_Shikon no Tama_   
What a wonderful phrase   
_What a wonderful jewel_   
Hakuna Matata!   
_Shikon no Tama_   
Ain't no passing craze   
_Ain't for fools like Naraku_  
  
It means no worries   
_It grants just one wish_   
For the rest of your days   
_And it's just for me_   
It's our problem-free philosophy   
_It's my ticket to full youkai blood_  
  
Hakuna Matata!   
_Shikon no Tama_  
  
Hakuna...it means no worries   
_Tama. . . It grants just one wish_   
For the rest of your days   
_And it's just for me_   
It's our problem-free philosophy   
_It's my ticket to full youkai blood_  
  
Hakuna Matata   
_Shikon no Tama _

Fast and easy. Inuyasha stuffed the book back into his shirt, picked up Kagome's bag and ran back to the village.

* * *

Clear Waters: Like it as much as the last song, Inuyasha? 

Inuyasha: I really don't know. I liked both of them. What am I saying?!?! I THINK BOTH OF THEM SUCKED!

Kagome: I know that isn't the truth. Say your real opinion.

Inuyasha: I DID!

Kagome: NO YOU DIDN'T!! SAY IT!

Inuyasha: IT SUCKED!

Kagome: YOUR REAL THOUGHTS!

Inuyasha: IT SUCKED!

Kagome: Then have it that way.

Inuyasha: Wha-

Kagome: **SIT!**

Clear Waters: Well. R&R everyone! Writen outside. Now floors to break. Thanks for making a shallow hole in the ground, Inuyasha. I can use it to plant bulbs in next spring!


	3. Can You Kill Yourself and Make Us All Ha...

The Song Book

* * *

**sparklypiggy- **You didn't pressure me. I love to write and get reviews! 

**Kawaii Youkai Miko- **Do whatever you want with my songs to drive you sisters nuts. Siblings can get annoying. It is the older child's turn to get back! Bwa ha ha ha! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. 

**Angel-chan3- **It is not pathetic to be a Disney lover at age 14. I am one. 

**Sasami- **Here's another song! 

**Suma goddess of darkness- **I'm glad you found it funny. :)

* * *

Inuyasha dropped the backpack in front of Kagome. "Thank you." she said leaning over to pull her towl, shampoo, and soap out. "Sango and I are going to take a dip in the hot springs." Kagome told him, "We'll be back in an hour or so." "Feh." Inuyasha replied, "Whatever." "And no peaking!" she warned as she walked away.  
The hanyou rolled his eyes and jumped into his tree. He pulled out the book and began to play with yet another song. 

**Can You Paint With All The Colors of The Wind  
_Can You Kill Yourself and Make Us All Happy  
_**   
You think you own whatever land you land on  
_You think you own the Shikon no Tama _"He does." Inuyasha mumbled, "I swear he does."  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
_People are just things you can possess_  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
_But I know every rock and tree and creature _That could stay. It would work well into his song.  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
_Hates your guts, you idiot Naraku_ It was true.  
You think the only people who are people  
_You think the you are the best youkai of all youkais _True to the core.  
Are the people who look and think like you  
_But in truth, you're only a hanyou _Inuyasha was glad of this fact. If Naraku was full demon, he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
_If you try to go somewhere without your helpers_  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
_You'll find out that not just youkais, but hanyous and humans hate you too_   
  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
_Have you ever fought a battle without someone else? _Inuyasha had always wondered this.  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
_Or even left your castle to begin with? _Something else he had always wondered.  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
_Can you give us all the shards of the Shikon no Tama _Inuyasha knew Naraku couldn't, but he knew that he could give them most of it.  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
_Can you kill yourself and make us all happy?_  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
_Can you kill yourself and make us all happy?_   
  
Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
_Come fight your own battle and try to win _Inuyasha doubted he could  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
_Come taste the sour flavor of defeat!_  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
_Come roll in all the poison all around you_  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth  
_And for once, feel pain and agony_ That was another thing Inuyasha doubted. He doubted that Naraku even knew what pain or agony were.  
The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
_Sesshoumaru that dirty bastard is my brother _And for the millionth time he wished it wasn't true.  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
_Kagome and the perverted monk are my friends_  
And we are all connected to each other  
_And we are all connected in a great quest_  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
_In a great quest, in a journey to kill you_   
  
How high will the sycamore grow?  
_How many people lives will you ruin?_  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
_We'll kill you now, we don't want to know_  
  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
_And you'll never know the pain you caused Kikyo and me_ Inuyasha had writen her name in Kagome's book. If Kagome ever got the book back. He would be sat to death.  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
_Because you're just a heartless half demon_  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
_Even I an Inu hanyou have a heart_  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
_Can you kill yourself and make us all happy?_

You can own the Earth and still  
_You can own the Earth and still _That could stay. He had a strange feeling that that was what Naraku was aiming for,  
All you'll own is Earth until  
_We'll continue to kill you_  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind  
_Till you kill yourself and make us all happy_

"That was a good one." Inuyasha said to himself, grinning.

* * *

Inuyasha: And it was! 

Clear Waters: I thought you thought these stunk?

Inuyasha: And they do.

Kagome: Then why did you say this was a good one.

Inuyasha: I didn't say that!

Clear Waters: Then why did you agree with yourself that it was good song?

Inuyasha: ......

Kagome: That's what I thought. Just for that I won't sit you. {Hard thud} Sorry!

Clear Waters: R&R everyone! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	4. Everybody Wants To Be A Youkai

****

The Song Book

* * *

**Cirrus, pheonix of life- **So you're not a Disney fan? Oh well. Sorry. But don't worry. Kagome will find the book... sometime. 

**Apri-Chan- **I'm so glad you like my story! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Frost Fae- **People keep on telling me that I'm good at catching the character's personalities. Am I really that good at it?

**Whisper on the Wind- **I'm happy you didn't fall off the chair this time. Be warned, if you get hurt how will big sister win the battle in your house?

**mirokuluver's friend- **Here's the update. Sorry it took a while to get it out. I was at camp then wouldn't let me upload anything. Annoying, no?

**alissa- **Lyrics. There we go. That's how you spell it. Glad you like my story!

**Heart of Friendship- **You could do your own song fic fiction if you like. It's your choice. Yes, I think you did spell hilarious wrong (and I think I did too). Once again I must tell you my grammer might be good, but my spelling is awful. -.-;

**InuyashaJunky- **I'm glad you found it so funny.

**PrincessMononoke7- **Yeah, Hakuna Matata was pretty obvious. (And it was really really easy to write!) Don't worry. Kagome will see these songs, along with other people Inuyasha would probably not want the songs to be shown to. I'm evil. Yes, Inuyasha should sing them in a movie. But Disney would probably sue him. Imagine Disney suing an animated character! You know what? I don't really put it past Micheal Isner. (spelling?)

**sparklypiggy- **Even if you did pressure me, I like pressure. Well when it comes to things I WANT to do. Reports aren't on that list.

**Inuyashaluvsme4ever- **Yes, Kagome will see these songs. She needs the book to practice, remember? I thought about Reflections before. Yes, I believe that would be a good song, a little hard, but good.

**ninja wolf- **Public? That might just work!

**Dark Pirate- 510- **Read!

**Ellaya- **Yes. Inuyasha's going to be in a lot of pain.

**lilmi7- **Yes, most Disney songs are very annoying, that's why I'm changing them. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as much as the last!

**Kyou- **Yes, Inuyasha is quite imamature for his age. But that's why we all love him! But it's true that the rocks and trees, people, hanyous, and youkais alike all hate him.

**Dark Goddess- **Thanks. Here's the update!

* * *

Inuyasha watched the group finish their ramen. Of course he had finished his in one slurp. Kagome had begun to cook it right after she and Sango had returned from the hot springs. "So what have you guys been doing today?" Kagome asked. "I was catching butterflies!" Shippo exclaimed. "And how many did you catch?" Sango asked. "23!" he replied proudly. "That's very good." Kagome said nodding, "How about you, Inuyasha?"  
"Eh, nothing!" he said quickly. "He was writing something." Shippo declared. "Do you have a diary, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Of course not!" he yelled, "Diaries are for girls and whimpy people! And I'm neither! Feh!" With that, Inuyasha shot off into the forest.  
"Something's bugging him." Sango commented. "I think he _does_ have a diary." Miroku said. The group nodded. 

"Diary." Inuyasha said leaning against a random tree in the forest, "Feh. Why would I want a diary?" He pulled out Kagome's book and opened to the next song. It was time to have some more fun.  
  
**Everybody Wants To Be A Cat** "Who wants to be a cat?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He knew just what to replace it with.  
**_Everybody Wants To Be A Youkai_**

Everybody wants to be a cat,  
_Everybody wants to be a youkai _Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with the original lyrics, but he did agree with his.  
because a cat's the only cat  
_because a youkai's the only youkai _Easy change.  
who knows where it's at.  
_Who knows how to act. _Once again the original lyrics were strange. Everything knew where it was at.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,  
_Everybody's pickin' up on that demon beat,_More strange lyrics, but they were easily changed.  
'cause everything else is obsolete.  
_'cause everything else is obsolete _The first line that made sense  
Now a square with a horn,  
_Now being a hanyou_"A square with a horn?" Inuyasha repeated, "This song is stupid!"  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
_can make you wish you weren't born, _"There was the second line that made sense.  
ever'time he plays;  
_every new moon night  
_and with a square in the act,  
_and with Naraku in the act,  
_he can set music back  
_he can kill you in a snap _Inuyasha shrugged. It wasn't really true, but it sounded good.  
to the caveman days.  
_And bring you to hell _"What the hell are caveman days?" Inuyasha asked, "I'll have to asked Kagome."  
I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
_I've seen some corny humans who tried fight _Totally true.  
but a cat's the only cat  
_but a youkai's the only youkai  
_who knows how to swing.  
_Who knows how to kill _Totally true again.  
Who wants to dig  
_Who wants to dig _That could stay.  
A long-haired gig  
_Your own grave_"What in all of Japan is a long-haired gig?" Inuyasha demanded of no one in particular.  
Or stuff like that?  
_Or stuff like that?_ That could stay. Who did want to dig their own grave?  
When everybody wants to be a cat.  
_When everybody wants to be a youkai_  
A square with that horn,  
_Being a hanyou  
_Makes you wish you weren't born,  
_Makes you wish you weren't born,  
_Ever'time he plays;  
_Every new moon night;  
_And with a square in the act,  
_And with Naraku in the act,  
_He's gonna set this music back  
_He can kill you in a snap  
_To the Stone Age days.  
_And brings you to hell _"Sone Age days?" Inuyasha questioned, "This song if full of damn non-sense!"  
Everybody wants to be a cat,  
_Everybody wants to be a youkai  
_Because a cat's the only cat  
_Because a youkai's the only youkai  
_Who knows where it's at;  
_Who knows how to act,  
_While playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
_While bein' a hanyou always has been a pain in the butt _Completely and uterally true. Sadly enough.  
'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.  
**'Cause I really want to be a youkai **The image of a swing cat formed in his mind. He shuddered.  
Everybody digs a swingin' cat.  
_'Cause I really want to be a youkai_

That was good enough for the night. Inuyasha had calmed down enough to join the group again. "And I've got to ask Kagome about those things." he told himself as he ran off towards camp.


	5. Oodelally

The Song Book

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **The song's from the Aristocats. Okay, I checked your bio. What about it? 

**Cirrus- **I'd think a diary would be sort of a soft spot for Inuyasha. He really needs one. Maybe that would calm his attitude down.

**lilmj7- **True, Naraku is useless on the new moon night but it sounds good.

**Lil'Hellcat-** I hope you find this one even funnier!

**Heart of Friendship- **Please upload soon! I love your story!

**ninja wolf- **Anime end atidus or aed. What in the world do you mean by that?!?

**AngelofElements- **Thanks for the complements. I hope you find this chapter just as good as the ones before it.

**xX Silver Cat Xx- **Here you go! Go and read more!

**Apri-Chan- **Grammer's easy enough. I bet you have it, you just don't use it.

**moonlightassasin- **Yeah. It's from Aristocats.

**shippo1012004-** Uh. Thanks.

**Demon-Slayer13- **Here's another chapter (My favorite so far)

**Kelari-67- **Sisters are annoying.

**PrincessMononoke7- **You were little. I don't blame you for thinking the song was neat. I thought the song was neat when I was little too.

**Kyou- **Kagome will find the book... Once Inuyasha's done messing up all her songs. The song is from the Aristocats. $20 for the ENTIRE FIRST SEASON?!?!?!?! O.o If I gave you 20 would you ship me it?

* * *

By the time Inuyasha returned to camp everyone was sleeping but Kagome. "Have you calmed down?" she asked looking up from one of her text books. "Feh." Inuyasha replied, "I guess." "Well I was staying up to wait for you to come back so I'm going to bed." Kagome said, "You know, a diary would probably be good for you." "I AM NOT going to use a diary wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" "Shhh!" Kagome insisted, "You'll wake someone up!"  
Kagome put her book away and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha climbed into his tree and decided to play with another song. He looked over the current lyrics and smiled. Inuyasha knew just what to do. 

**Oo-de-lally**  
**_Oo-de-lally _**That could stay. He had no clue what it was supposed to mean, but it sounded good.

Robin Hood and Little John  
_Kagome and Sango _"Who the hell are Robin Hood and Little John?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
Walkin' through the forest  
_Walkin' through the forest _That worked.  
Laughin' back and forth  
_Laughin' back and forth _So did that.  
At what the other'ne has to say  
_At what the other one's got to say _Kagome and Sango often did. They were like sisters.  
Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'  
_Thinkin' over this and that  
_Havin' such a good time  
_On their way to the hot springs  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
_Oo-de-lally Oo-de-lally  
_Golly, what a day  
_Golly, what a day _"What kind of freaking word is 'golly'?" the hanyou wondered.

Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
_Never ever thinkin' there was a pervert near the water _Inuyasha never understood why Sango and Kagome were so trusting and never expected Miroku to sneak around.  
They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down  
_They were playin', they just cracked themselves up  
_Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse  
_Never dreamin' that a schemin' Miroku the perverted monk  
_Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around  
_Was a-watchin' them an' enjoying himself _He often did... and the girls had no clue.

Robin Hood and Little John  
_Kagome and Sango  
_Runnin' through the forest  
_Shrieking at the pervert  
_Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
_Grabbin' clothes, grabbin' weapons _Sango had caught Miroku once. She and Kagome had scrambled out of the water. It was so funny Inuyasha just had to laugh. Kagome had then caught sight of him and sat him.  
An' tryin' to get away  
_An' tryin' to get him away  
_Contemplatin' nothin'  
_Contemplatin' nothin'  
_But escape an' fin'lly makin' it  
_But getting pay back for what he saw  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
_Golly, what a day  
_Golly, what a day  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
_Golly, what a day  
_Golly, what a day

* * *

_Miroku: I did not like that one. 

Inuyasha: I did! It was hilarious!

Sango: I have to admit it was funny, though a little embarrising.

Kagome: Yeah. But it was a good song.

Clear Waters: Thank you!

Kagome: You're welcome.

Shippo: The song's got a lot of truth in it.

Sango: Yes. {glares at Miroku}

Miroku: I disagree! I would never peak on the girls bathing!

Inuyasha: Right...

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	6. Heigh ho

The Song Book

* * *

**Abstract Emotion- **Thank you! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. -.-; I've been on vacation and I can't get to my list of lyrics there. But now I finally put up a new song! 

**lilmj7- **Sesshy? {innocent look; whistles}

**Heart of Frienship- **Of course there's some truth in it. Shippo doesn't lie. Okay every once in a while.

**Cirrus- **Kagome'll learn about the book last. When she does you know that will be the end of the story. Don't worry! She's not finding it any time soon!

**Demon-Slayer13- **Aren't I writing parody songs right now?

**Apri-chan- **I'm going to be annoying and say something only a teacher would say. You DO have good grammer! You just have to figure it out! Okay. I'm finished being annoying.

**Ellaya- **Yes. The Lion King is the best Disney Movie of all time. And there will be at least one more song from it.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Okay. I already replied to this review but I'll say it again. SORRY!!! ;;

**Kyou- **You already told me about AOY so yeah. This review is practically non-exisitant. I think I spelled that wrong. Oh well.

**AngelofElements- **Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Here's the next one!

**Elfin Kagome- **Parents don't understand laughter. I don't get it.

**Tien Yun Goddess- **Updating!

**mirokuluver's friend- **Thanks!

**Kiala- **I'm glad you liked it enough to do that!

**Inuyashaluvsme4ever- **They'll be a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Something happens to the book! O.O I read your story and I'm loving it!

**ZeldaAlly- **Yup! Funny! My cat, who is sitting on my head at the moment (yes, it's as uncomfortable as it sounds) says hi to you and Ally. His name is Zack.

* * *

Inuyasha grinned at his last song. It was the best one yet in his opinion. That inspired him to write another that night. The hanyou flipped to the next page and read the song over, preparing to write the new lyrics. 

**Heigh-ho  
****_Heigh-ho _**Inuyasha wasn't sure what it meant, but the heigh-ho thing was all over the song so he kept it.

We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through  
_We search search search search search search search in Japan the whole day through _This was too perfect.  
To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do  
_To search search search search search search search is what we have to do _And it was too true too.  
It ain't no trick to get rich quick  
_There ain't no trick to find them quick _Inuyasha wished there were. But if there was a quick way to find the shards Kagome would be gone and he'd never see her again. Inuyasha quickly wiped the thought out of his head. He didn't want it!  
If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick  
_If you search search with a miko and monk "_I wish lecherous would have fit there." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine!  
_In Japan! In Japan! In Japan! In Japan!  
_Where a million diamonds shine!  
_Where a million shards we can find!  
_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night  
_We search search search search search search search from early morn till night _Once again too true.  
We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight  
We _search search search search search search search through everything in sight  
_We dig up diamonds by the score  
_We search for shards by the week  
_A thousand rubies, sometimes more  
_Finding one damn fragment sometimes more _The two lines didn't rhyme very well, but there wasn't anything Inuyasha could do about that.  
But we don't know what we dig 'em for  
_But we all know why we search 'em for  
_We dig dig dig a-dig dig  
_We search search search a-search search_

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_It's home from work we go  
_It's to the well we go  
_(Whistle)  
_(Whistle) _Inuyasha frowned. It said whistle but why would someone whistle in a song? He shrugged. Oh well. That's what it said in the song.  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho  
_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho _The rest of the song was all heigh-hoing so Inuyasha ignored the rest. He wouldn't copy it all. That would be boring.

Inuyasha stuck the book and pencil back in his haori (sp?) Just as he began to go to sleep a smell floated by his nose. His eyes snapped open again. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled. He jumped off the tree and ran off towards where the scent was the strongest.

A few minutes later the two brothers were confronting each other. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said cooly, "Been a while." "It has." Sesshoumaru agreed. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, attacking him. Sesshoumaru easily avoided the strike. "You still can not use Tetsusaiga as a sword." he commented, "But as an ax. I feel bad for it. I should be its true owner."  
"But you're not!" Inuyasha said, attacking again. Sesshoumaru blocked with Tokijin. The fight went on like it always did. Inuyasha attacked, Sesshoumaru avoided, he attacked with the whip, Inuyasha jumped back and so on.  
Finally at the end of the fight Sesshoumaru's armor was broken and Inuyasha had a few scratches. "You've entertained me for the day." Sesshoumaru said. "Feh." his brother replied, "You mean you're just going to leave and give up now?" "Yes." Sesshoumaru said. He walked away. Grumbling about stupid brothers, Inuyasha left too.  
Sesshoumaru watched him leave from behind a tree. There was a little book on the battle field. He smirked. As soon as Inuyasha was gone Sesshoumaru walked out again and took the book, wondering what it was.

* * *

Clear Waters: And the book has switched hands!

Kagome: Oh god, no! Not Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: I WANT THAT BOOK BACK!

Kagome: I do too! Why'd you steal it in the first place?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Miroku: Did you expect a strait answer from Inuyasha, Lady Kagome?

Kagome: I guess not.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	7. Do Mi So Do

The Song Book

* * *

**Elfin Kagome- **Yes, Bum bum bum sums up what happened in the last chapter perfectly. Don't worry about writing any more. You said it all. 

**Ellaya- **A love song? Hmmm. Sounds good! But that won't be for a while. It's got to go through the rounds of characters before then.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Where it's going to end up? o.o Don't ask me!

**Inuyashaluvsme4ever- **You'll see what Sesshy does! Read on!

**Abstract Emotion- **Do I really write that well? Wow. Read on to see what happens!

**ImmortalAngel143- **Thanks! Sorry I didn't update soon. I really don't update this one that often. Only if something pops into my head. But I finally updated so that's all that matters!

**Apri-chan- **Updated. Finally!

**R.A.A- **I'll think about it.

**sparklypiggy- **Read on. There's another plot twist and it gets a little less scary.

**ZeldaAlly- **You spelled Sesshoumaru's name right. Don't worry. This time Zacks not on my head. Speaking of Zack, where is he? (walks off to find cat)

**Lenipez sideshow- **Sesshy will write a song, but maybe not right away...

**Lucied's sis- **I'll read your story if it's Inuyasha related. #1 fan? Cool!

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back towards where he had left Rin and Jaken, looking at the small book in his hands. "What has my little brother been up to?" he wondered to himself, "Is this a diary? Could have have sunk to that level?" The demon opened the book and looked through the marked pages. "This is no diary." Sesshoumaru said, "But this Sesshoumaru has no use for it anyway." 

Two figures ran up to Sesshoumaru as soon as he walked into the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" they said happily. "Did you find Inuyasha milord?" Jaken asked. "Yes." the lord replied. He turned to the young girl next to Jaken. "Rin?" "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked politely. "Can you read and write?" he questioned. "Yes!" she replied, "Very well too!"  
Sesshoumaru handed her the book. "Then this is yours." he said. "Thanks so much!" Rin exclaimed. She ran off and sat down against a tree. The girl opened the book and read each song. "Whoever had this last changed all the words to these poems!" Rin exclaimed. "Those are not poems Rin." Sesshoumaru said, "They're songs."  
Rin turned back to the book. "Rin wants to change the words in the songs." she said to herself. She pulled out the little pencil, figured out how to use it, and began writing her own song.  
**Do-mi-so-do  
**_**Do-mi-so-do**_

Do-mi-so-do  
_Do-mi-so-do  
_Do-so-mi-do  
_Do-so-mi-do_  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
_Rin is lucky to be with Sesshoumaru _And how true it was. If Sesshoumaru hadn't taken her in she would have been long dead.  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
_She travels with the lord's servant, Jaken too "_What's a arpeggio?" Rin wondered.  
Bring the music ringing from your chest and not your nose  
_Rin rides on Sesshoumaru's dragon Ah and Un_  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios  
_While she travels with Lord Sesshoumaru_  
  
If you're faithful to your daily practicing  
_Rin follows the Western lord everywhere_  
You will find your progress is encouraging  
_He watches her and protects her from everything_  
Do-mi-so-mi-do-mi-so-mi-fa-la so it goes  
_Do-mi-so-mi-do-mi-so-mi-fa-la so Rin goes_  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios  
_While she travels with Lord Sesshoumaru

* * *

_Inuyasha: That was weird.

Kagome: I thought it was cute!

Sango: Me too!

Miroku: I think it's a little of both.

Shippo: I liked it!

Clear Waters: Me too!

Inuyasha: Of course you do, you wrote the damn thing!

Clear Waters: Yeah, so?

Inuyasha: That's why you like it!

Clear Waters: I know that!

Kagome: You guys are in the most pointless argument ever.

Clear Waters: You're right. R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: But. but. but.

Shippo: But what?

Inuyasha: Oh shut up!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?!

Clear Waters: -.-


	8. Lord Sesshoumaru's March

The Song Book

* * *

The next day Rin was sitting on Ah-Un, quite bored. She had already stared at the sky, the trees, bugged Jaken, and asked him stupid questions. Sesshoumaru showed now sign of stopping soon. Sighing, the little girl decided to rewrite another song. 

**Colonel Hathi's March  
_Lord Sesshoumaru's March_**

Hup two three four  
_Hup two three four _The beginning didn't need to be changed. It was perfect just the way it was.

Keep it up two three four  
_Keep it up two three four  
_Hup two three four  
_Hup two three four  
_Keep it up two three four  
_Keep it up two three four  
_Company sound off!  
_Jaken be quiet! _Rin wasn't quite sure what 'Company sound off meant so she changed it.

Ho, the aim of our patrol  
_Oh, the aim of our patrol _She wasn't sure why someone had written 'ho' instead of 'oh' so she changed it. Patrol worked well. It was a good word to describe what she did with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  
Is a question rather droll  
_Is a reason quite of much toll _Rin didn't know what what droll meant so she changed that too.  
For to march and drill  
_For to travel and fight_  
Over field and hill  
_With claw and might_  
Is a military goal!  
_Is Sesshoumaru's goal!_  
Is a military goal!  
_Is Sesshoumaru's goal!_

Hup two three four  
_Hup two three four_  
Dress it up two three four  
_Keep it up two three four_ "That's weird." Rin said to herself, "Why dress it up?"  
Hup two three four  
_Hup two three four_  
Dress it up two three four  
_Keep it up two three four_

By the ranks or single file  
_By Jaken by my side_  
Over every jungle mile There were no jungles in Japan so she changed it to forest. There were definitely enough of those.  
_Over every forest mile_  
Oh we stamp and crush  
_Oh we step and rush_  
Through the underbrush  
_Through the forest brush_  
In a military style!  
_In a Sesshoumaru style!_  
In a military style!  
_In a Sesshoumaru style!_

Hup two three four  
_Hup two three four_  
Keep it up two three four  
_Keep it up two three four!

* * *

Kagome: That one was so cute! _

Inuyasha: I think it's another weirdo.

Kagome: Be quiet!

Miroku: I liked it.

Sango: Yeah, same here.

Inuyasha: Shippo, what the hell are you doing?!?!

Shippo: Marching and singing Rin's song.

Inuyasha: Say my bastard brother's name and die.

Shippo: Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: Why you...

Sango: Uh oh

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!!!!!!!

Shippo: Kagome!!! Inuyasha tried to kill me!!!!!

Clear Waters: Well.... R&R everyone!


End file.
